A Different World
by DancingMarionette
Summary: Yoh finds himself in a world very different from his. A kind and caring Anna, a harsh Tamao, a genius Horo Horo, a patient Ren, Lyserg's homicidal and Hao's his best friend? And on top of that, Manta is a WHAT? At this rate, if he doesn't find a way out of this dimension then he'll go nuts! Well, not just him but his loyal companion as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So uh... I decided to do another fic :D And this really is weird but I just suddenly had the idea when I was listening to echo and secret... and btw, I'm not sure if this fic would be appealing to others but I'll try anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

* * *

"I don't understand this, Amidamaru." Yoh looked really confused. But seriously, who wouldn't?

"Neither do I, Yoh-dono."

"I mean how could this be possible?" Yoh silently observed as a silent Horo reading a book at the side with a smiling Ren. On the other side he could see Lyserg and Hao getting along well as if they're best buddies.

"Yoh-kun, are you okay?" a kind voice asked him and in normal situations, he would've smiled and said that everything's okay but right now, he could only stiffly nod. But who wouldn't? I mean, Anna is being kind to him. THE Anna is being kind and caring.

"Leave him alone, Anna. He's just being stupid." And there's a Tamao glaring at him, "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing…" Yoh muttered, "I need to go to the comfort room, if you'll excuse me."

"Okay." Anna looked worried before she gave a bright smile. A bright smile, "Just don't take too long, class is starting in half an hour."

Yoh gave a stiff smile before running as fast as the wind towards the boy's comfort room. Once inside, Yoh sighed.

"I'm so confused." Yoh said, he went here so that he could talk with Amidamaru. He just discovered that things weren't quite the same for some reason…

* * *

"_Hey, Ren. Where's Bason?" Yoh tried to make a conversation with him._

"_Bason? Have you forgotten, Yoh?" Ren smiled. It was such a genuine smile but Yoh could only shiver. Ren does not smile genuinely. Heck, he wouldn't be this kind. "_My_ butler can't follow me everywhere, and this campus is quite strict about 'no outsiders' rule, so he's back at home and he'll pick me up immediately after class."_

"_Wha—Bason is your butler?" Yoh was thrown off balance._

"_Uh..Yoh, we've been friends for years and I'm sure you knew that." Ren raised an eyebrow before grinning, "Anyway, let's hangout this afternoon."_

"_Okay… How about you, Hao?" The Yoh turned to his brother who was chatting with Lyserg about burning plants(and it scared him, but he didn't show it) _

"_Where's the spirit of fire?"_

"_Spirit of? Oh! Fire! He's at home." Hao smiled then he suddenly stopped, "Crap! I forgot to feed her."_

"_Your mother probably did it for you." Lyserg told Hao._

"_You're right."_

_But Yoh was still determined, "How about you, Lyserg? Where's Morphine?"_

"_Morphine's my father's gun." Lyserg said and then he suddenly turned serious, " One day, I'll obtain her once my father's dead."_

"_You're probably the only child who wants their parents dead." Hao laughed._

"_Of course! They always underestimate me plus, Morphine will be mine once dad's gone."_

"_But I thought Morphine's your friend! How will she be yours if your father died? Won't she be angry?"_

"_What are you talking about, Yoh? Morphine's a gun." Lyserg stared perplexed at Yoh._

"_Oh. Nevermind." Yoh left and decided to approach Horo-Horo, "Horo? Where's your spi—"_

"_I'll talk to you later, Yoh." Horo Horo interrupted him, "Unlike you, I'm doing something productive."_

"_What?"_

"_Shouldn't you be studying too? We have a test for the next subject." _

"_Oh. I was just wondering where's Kororo?"_

"_How did you know about her?" Horo Horo looked up from the book, his expression was shocked, "Could it be that you know?"_

_Yoh felt relieved that someone still had their spirit with them, "Yeah, I—"_

"_Please don't tell anyone. Do you want me to let you copy my answers for the test? Just don't tell anyone that I'm secretly dating my neighbor."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Please, if anyone here knows about me dating Kororo then someone might tell Pirika and then Pirika will tell my father and my father is best friends with Kororo's father and he might tell him and then our relationship will be doomed so—"_

"_But wait, she's not your spiri—oh, nevermind."_

"_Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"_

"_Fine, fine." Yoh trudged away, disheartened. _

* * *

"None of them have spirits. Does that mean that we're all the same?"

"I don't know Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said, "But I have a feeling."

"What?"

"I think we're under an illusion, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said.

"B-but how, I—wait…" Yoh stopped and tried to recall, "What happened before we got here again?"

"Uh, well… Weren't you sleeping during class and…and…"

"And there was an explosion!" Yoh said as he suddenly realized, "I remember fighting against someone…something…Oh, I can't remember! But all I know is that when I woke up, I was in the classroom, Anna was waving her hand in front of me and everyone was so different."

"Maybe this is an illusion, Yoh-dono. You could have been placed under a spell and maybe this is a dream. " Amidamaru said, "But I'm in here too…Maybe we're in a parallel wrld…."

"We can't be too sure."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find a way out of this place," Yoh said, "But if this is a parallel universe, then where do you think the 'me' right now is?"

"I don't know…"

"But anyway, I'll just go along with the things here for now." Yoh sighed, "Let's go back to the cla—"

The door suddenly slammed and Yoh almost jumped in surprise. Almost. You stared at the door to see that nobody was in there and then he looked down.

"Hey, you!" a pair of angry eyes glared at him.

"Manta!" Yoh beamed in happiness and was about to hug him when—

"Get away from me!" He punched Yoh. Though Yoh had received stronger blows, he was still hurt that his best friend would do this to him. But he shrugged it off, thinking that it's because it's not the real Manta.

"What wrong?" Yoh smiled.

"Have you seen that coward, Ryu?" Manta said angrily.

"Ryu?" Yoh was confused. Why would Manta look for Ryu? "No, I haven't. Why?"

"That's none of your business. And you better not be helping him or else." Manta glared as he left the comfort room.

"That was…" Yoh was at lost as to what to say then he shook his head, "Maybe I should go back to class."

Then Yoh stopped when he heard a heavy breathing in one of the stalls. Yoh was stuck between approaching the source of the sound or just leaving it alone. Then, Yoh decided that if this was a parallel universe or an illusion, it probably won't change or put him into harm. He has Amidamaru with him so it's fine.

Slowly, he walked to the stall and knocked on the stall's door. Yoh could hear the breathing hitch behind the door. Whoever is inside must be so afraid so Yoh decided that it probably won't be harmless but he did not completely let his guard down.

"Hello?" He tried to talk with it. But when there was no answer he decided to pretend, "Oh, I thought something was in there. I guess not. I'll just go back to class."

Yoh then went behind a wall and waited for the 'thing' to come out. He could hear the door being unlocked and he could hear someone come out. That's when he decided to approach.

"Hey there—Ryu!" Yoh exclaimed happily but then stopped when Ryu looked so terrified.

"Y-Y-Yoh! W-What are you—"

"Ryu? What's wrong with—" Yoh stopped, "Oh, Manta was looking for you."

Ryu then visibly paled.

"Ryu? What's wrong? Are you fighting with Manta?"

"Fighting with Manta? More than that! I'm actually running away from Manta and his gang because they're picking on me for being too tall and—"

"Wait, wait. What did you say?"

"They're picking on me for being to tall?"

"No, the one before that."

"I'm running away from Manta and his gang—"

"Manta has a gang?"

"Well, yeah. They're the most feared gang in the campus. I mean shouldn't you have known since your friend, Tamao is a member of his gang, right?"

"T-tamao is a part of Manta's gang?" Yoh felt like he could collapse with the shock right there.

"B-but I thought that you kne—"

The bell suddenly rang and it cut off Ryu.

"Crap! It's five minutes before class! I still need to go upstairs!" Ryu dashed past a shocked Yoh.

"Yoh-dono…."

"Amidamaru… Don't you thing this world's too strange?"

"It is, indeed."

* * *

**So that's the first chappy. I kinda rushed the last part but here it is so, uh, please review! :D  
I'll be so happy to know thoughts and I'll accept criticism. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I typed this in my iPad so I'm not that confident with this chapter...I hope you guys still enjoy this :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own sk.**

* * *

Yoh sat silently as he observed everyone. Usually it was the typical walk to home routine for Yoh every after school but it seems that things are kind of different in this world. It seems that every after school, the gang gets a ride in Ren's personal limo and they hang out.

"So where should I take you today?" Bason who was driving them (and is a hundred percent living human much to Yoh and Amidamaru's shock) asked.

"I suggest that we go to the mall today. I heard that there are cute dresses there!" Anna giggled while Yoh tried his best to not shiver, "what do you think, Tamao-chan?"

"Let's go to the bar or something." Tamao replied non-chalantly.

"But we're minors..." Yoh whispered and he instantly regretted it as Tamao shot a glare towards him.

"So? We can just sneak in." Tamao menacingly replied, "Bastard."

"Calm down, Tamao-chan." Anna interrupted and she smiled at Yoh, "I don't think Yoh-kun was trying to piss you."

"Y-yeah." Yoh gave a sheepish smile to Tamao who decided to glare back at him before looking away.

"Don't worry. Tamao-chan's just having a bad day." Anna smiled.

"Tch!"

"Y-yeah..." Yoh stuttered out. He's going to be crazy! Anna is just...just... Just not so Anna at all! Not that he's a masochist but he really misses the harsh Anna he knows. A kind and caring Anna seemed like a very different person to him.

"How about you Horo?" Anna turned to Horo Horo who was reading a book, "where do you wanna go?"

"Library."

"What's so fun about a library?" Lyserg asked, "I can't even survive a page of it. By the way, let me copy your homework once you're done with it."

Horo Horo suddenly opened his bag and passed his notebook to Lyserg, "I'm done with it."

"Sweet! Let me copy too!" Hao pulled out his notebook and pencil before he started copying everything in the notebook with Lyserg.

"Lyserg, where do you wanna go?" Anna kindly asked him.

"Movie theatre. I heard that there's a new action movie today. Pretty awesome, I heard." Lyserg said while he was copying.

"Again? We already watched action movies yesterday, the other day and during the weekends and the previous week!" Hao whined, "I think I can hear gunshots right now."

"Shut up, Hao." Lyserg retorted back, "where do you suggest we go?"

"The pet shop. I need to buy Fire a new friend."

Yoh felt really weird about this Hao and Lyserg friendship. It just didn't seem right.

"Really? Are you planning to turn your house into a zoo?" Lyserg looked perplexed, "no wonder Yoh doesn't want to sleep."

"What?" Yoh was surprised at the mention of his name and what? He doesn't want to sleep? How could that be? What else is better than sleeping in a very warm room undisturbed?

"Yes, I'm really worried about your health, Yoh." Anna looked at him worriedly, "You sleep for only about thirty minutes and at times you don't sleep at all. Do you know that Keiko-san waits near the door just to make sure that you already came home? She's so worried about you."

"Mother does?"

"Yes, Yoh." Anna said worriedly before her voice became a whisper and the atmosphere went thick, "I know that you won't listen but we care about you, Yoh. So please take care of yourself. You always come home late, sometimes drunk and sometimes you're not yourself anymore. Please, promise me."

"I-I will. I promise." Yoh looked surprised. He never knew he was that kind of person in this world. The him in this word is probably crazy! Then he decided to change the topic before things get weirder than it already is. "So, have you guys already decided where to go today?"

"I don't know, we have so many choices..." Anna said before she smiled at Yoh, "where do you want to go, Yoh?"

"Well..." Yoh pondered for a bit before he saw a cafe outside ," how about we go to that cafe over there?"

"Sure. Are you okay with that Ren?" Anna turned to Ren who never spoke a thing as he watched the others.

"Sure." He smiled.

Yoh felt strange again. Yup, at this rate he's going insane. Everyone's so out of character.

Once they were inside, they picked the are at the corner of the place. It was very quiet and the place had a sweet aroma that calmed Yoh.

"So what are your orders?" Ren asked everyone, "my treat."

Wow, Yoh had to admit that that sounded good. Ren would treat everyone.

Horo Horo= brewed coffee and chocolate cake

Lyserg= cafe Mocha and cheesecake

Hao= espresso and chocolate moist cake

Tamao= chocolate walnut muffin and caramel latte

Anna= vanilla shake and a carrot cake

Yoh= cappuccino and blueberry muffin

Ren= iced tea

Yoh looked was confused with Ren's order. "Uh..Ren, are you sure that's all you want to order?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Aren't you gonna order a milk tea or cappuccino or anything like a cake?"

"Yoh, have you forgotten?" Ren looked at Yoh as if he's stupid, " I'm lactose intolerant remember?"

"What?"

"Meaning the body cannot easily digest lactose." Horo Horo explained, "and if your small brain cannot ponder that, it means that he cannot drink milk and most of the food that this cafe can give."

Ren doesn't drink milk? Yoh blinked and blinked and blinked again.

"If you keep blinking you'll turn blind, bro." Hao joked at Yoh.

"That's stupid. It's not possible to go blind by just blinking." Horo Horo commented.

"Shut up, don't correct me."

"Is what stupid people like you say when th—"

"This is stupid." Tamao stood up and placed her hands in her pocket before walking away," I'm leaving."

"Tamao-chan!"

"Don't stop me, Anna." Tamao said, "I'm just going to take a walk."

Yoh felt something strangely familiar there. His senses couldn't be wrong! This is—

'Yoh-dono! This presence... 'Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside Yohbut remained unseen to the other teens.

Yoh suddenly stood.

"Yoh-kun?" Anna asked slowly.

"I'm sorry, Ren. could you cancel my order? I need to go somewhere so I'll leave early." Yoh said, his eyes not leaving the door where Tamao had just exited from.

"I'll come with you!" Anna stood up and was ready to leave with Yoh.

"No! I'll go by myself." Yoh said before he faced Anna and smiled, " I just need to go somewhere, don't worry. I'll keep my promise and take care of myself. I'll come home early before dinner okay?"

Anna looked at him worriedly but Yoh just gave him a reassuring smile.

Shortly after, Yoh immediately left the cafe and Anna was left standing there and staring at the place where Yoh once was.

She sat down and cried silently. The others looked at her with pity. Hao patted Anna's back.

"D-do you think that he realized something?" Anna asked, "do you think that he'll find a way to leave us again?"

"Anna..." Hao couldn't say anything else. How could he? There was nothing he could do... For he knew that the Yoh a few moments ago was not their Yoh.

He tried his best to pretend that everything was normal.

The others too tried their best to act normal.

Anna tried her best.

He also knew that Tamao tried her best and that he knew that she got angry at Yoh because she couldn't take e guilt.

"Do you think he'll leave us again?" Anna sobbed, "will he be angry at us if he discoversi what we've done?"

"I don't know, Anna." He really didn't.

After all, the true Yoh in their world had already died.


End file.
